


Ошибки прошлого (part 1)

by bleachkun4ik



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Romance, Boys' Love, Crying, Drabble, Drama & Romance, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachkun4ik/pseuds/bleachkun4ik
Summary: - Лжец. Тебе же сейчас так больно. – Горько выдыхает Гон, понимая, что совершил непоправимый поступок и сломал прежде невозмутимого Киллуа. Он бережно кладёт руку на его макушку и начинает поглаживать. Возможно, хотя бы это станет лёгким обезболивающим для скорбящего сердца.





	Ошибки прошлого (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045584) by [nelka7122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelka7122/pseuds/nelka7122). 



        _«Всё закончено»_  — такой вывод делает для себя Киллуа, видя состояние Кайто — то, как его изувечил противник, доказывает эту догадку. Надежды, которые лелеял Гон, не были оправданы: по всему телу Кайто теперь тянутся отвратительные шрамы, похожие на рваные швы, его лицо искажено в агонии и ужасе. Он напоминает мальчику куклу, живую марионетку химеры-муравья, используемую тем для ублажения скуки. В пепельноволосом мужчине больше не остаётся ничего человеческого. Даже его движения, прежде точные и изящные, выглядят жалкими механическими атаками. Но Гон терпит до последнего. Несмотря на то, что его избивают на глазах других охотников, смиренно даёт игрушке Неферпитоу изувечивать себя. Гон весь в синяках и ссадинах, лицо распухло от сильных ударов кулаками, раны кровоточат. Однако физическая боль не страшит юного охотника. Всё это время он пытается смириться с жестокой реальностью: мальчик не может никого спасти. Все мечты, надежды, на которые он уповал, безжалостно растоптаны, уничтожены, рассыпаны в прах. И всё же Гон не сдаётся. Больше получаса молча сносит побои. Никто не может вымолвить и слова. Эта драматическая сцена, развернувшаяся перед хантерами, лишает их дара речи.  
  
      Юный Фрикс разводит руки в стороны и прижимает бесчувственное тело к себе. Его эмоции от утраты и вины берут своё: Кайто становится послушной куклой, Гон же, опустив голову, проходит мимо охотников, сжав руки в кулаки от переполняющей грудь ненависти. Уже тогда Киллуа видит в карих глазах друга ярость и гнев.  
  
      — Киллуа — цедит он, до скрипа стиснув зубы — Я отомщу за Кайто.  
  
      Позже Гон молча уходит. Он никому не говорит, куда и зачем направляется, но Киллуа знает, что в таком состоянии Фрикс предпочтёт вернуться в номер и попытается прийти в себя. Морао и Наккл, смотрящие мальчику вслед, затем переводят тревожный взгляд на сохраняющего тишину Киллуа.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? — интересуется Наккл на удивление низким и неуверенным голосом, на что Морао лишь закрывает глаза, а мальчик утвердительно кивает.  
  
      — Я пойду за ним. — Безучастно выговаривает Золдик, напустив на лицо непринуждённую улыбку, в которой можно было прочесть грустные оттенки. Удаляясь, Киллуа ни разу не поворачивается, дабы проверить реакцию остальных. Он знает, что должен поддержать Гона; даже если сам Гон никогда не нуждался в жалости, они всё равно оставались лучшими друзьями.  
  


***

  
  
      Вернувшись в отель, Киллуа пользуется ключ-картой и входит в номер. Он аккуратно снимает обувь, подметив, что сапоги Гона халатно брошены на пол, а пиджак небрежно накинут на вешалку. Тяжело выдохнув, мальчик проходит в номер, остановившись у ванной. Он колеблется, коснувшись металлической ручки. Золдик прислушивается к звукам по ту сторону двери. Из ванной доносятся монотонный плеск воды о кафель и бессвязная речь Гона, всё ещё не отошедшего от шока. Киллуа вновь тяжело выдыхает и открывает дверь, стиснув локоть другой рукой, чтобы прийти в себя. Мальчик нервничает. Он не знает, что нужно говорить или делать, чтобы успокоить друга; прежде юному наследнику приходилось лишь убивать по приказу семьи, поэтому он никогда не сталкивался с подобными ситуациями. Гон был тем, кто всегда приводил других в чувства, личным светом, выводящим из пучины тьмы. Золдик и подумать не мог, что придёт время, когда беззаботный и весёлый Фрикс будет охвачен гневом и злостью, и что он станет тем, кто должен облегчить ношу друга.  
  
      — Гон, ты здесь? — довольно громко проговаривает Золдик, но не слышит ответа. Вместо него — бессвязное бормотание, сопровождающееся периодическими всхлипами. Киллуа сглатывает ком, застрявший в пересохшем горле, и направляется к душу. Он различает обрывки фраз, будто мантра повторяемые Гоном снова и снова.  
  
       _«Прости меня. Прости меня. Прости. Я виноват. Я во всём виноват. Прости, прости, прости, прости…»_  
  
      — Гон… перестань…  
  
      На душе мальчика лежит тяжёлый камень, от стенаний лучшего друга сердце болезненно сжимается, бледную кожу орошают непрошеные слёзы. Переборов себя, Золдик резко дёргает ширму и видит беспомощного Гона. Он опирается одной рукой о кафель, опустив голову. Копна тёмных волос закрывает лицо. Мальчик насквозь промок, стоя под ледяным душем. С прядей падают тяжёлые капли, а плечи подрагивают от безудержного плача.  
  
      — Это я убил его. Киллуа… я во всём виноват. Я и правда беспомощен.  
  
      Наконец Гон начинает приходить в себя. Он перестаёт плакать, отстранёно смотря на стену. Кажется ему всё равно на то, находится ли Киллуа в ванной, и в каком виде его застали. Всё естество брюнета сейчас говорит о безразличии и отчуждении.  
  
      — Неправда. Мы оба сбежали. В этом нет твоей вины. — Спокойно продолжает Киллуа, между тем протягивая другу полотенце. Фрикс резко вырывает его из рук пепельного и смотрит на Золдика с гримасой злости и отчаяния.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, в этом нет нашей вины? — в прежде беспомощном и слабом голосе появляется низкая тональность и нажим. От такой перемены Киллуа теряется.  
  
      — Гон, послушай меня… Кайто не хотел, чтобы ты винил себя… — Киллуа опускает голову. Гон и так слишком много страдал. Их надежды оказались пустым звуком, он считает себя растоптанным, униженным и слабым, всё его тело покрыто ссадинами, гематомами и шрамами. Но, несмотря на эту выдержку, Фрикс продолжает корить себя, ненавидеть за тот побег.  
  
      — Да откуда тебе знать. — Гон произносит эту фразу так равнодушно, будто выплёвывает. Сердце Киллуа болит; эти слова настолько бездушны, насколько же верны. Золдику никогда не понять чувств, которые испытывает друг, ведь по факту ему всё равно до Кайто. Но оттого эта горькая правда ранит Киллуа не хуже шипов. Единственное, чего он хочет это помочь Гону.  
  
      — Не говори таких вещей… — пытается проговорить Киллуа, но голос предательски дрожит, а глаза слезятся. Нет, он не может позволить упасть своему духу. Если сейчас сломается, то никогда не сможет вернуть того жизнерадостного Гона, чья энергия заражала других, заставляя улыбнуться.  
  
      Киллуа хочет коснуться распухшей руки Гона, но прежде чем пальцы дотрагивается до загорелой кожи, Гон сам со зверской силой хватает его за локоть. Золдик морщится от боли, пытаясь выдернуть руку, но цепкий хват не позволяет сделать этого. Физически Гон оказывается намного сильнее, и в этот момент осознание этого факта пугает даже наёмного убийцу, привыкшего к изувечиванию. Гон сдавливает его локоть, бледная кожа мгновенно реагирует на нажим и краснеет. Киллуа кажется, что ещё немного и под этим хватом кость податливо сломается.  
  
      — Гон, мне больно! Отпусти! — повелительно произносит мальчик, тщетно пытаясь вырвать руку. Но Гон и не думает отпускать. Напротив — стальная хватка становится лишь сильнее. На руку Киллуа падают холодные капли, стекающие с волос брюнета. В этот момент взгляд Фрикса не выражает ничего, кроме не присущего ему хладнокровия и равнодушия. Прежде добродушные и яркие глаза, в которых всегда виден блеск, тускнеют и выглядят мрачнее ночи. Он отрешённо смотрит на Золдика, но у него возникает ощущение, что Гон видит нечто иное. Друг яростно скрипит зубами, впиваясь ногтями в бледную кожу и расцарапывая её до крови.  
  
      — Киллуа, мы убили Кайто, не так ли? Я убил человека…! Эта тварь сотворила с Кайто подобное, а мы ничего не смогли сделать. Только сбежали, трусливо спасая свои шкуры — между тем Гон продолжает винить себя, ведя монолог. Его лицо искажается от ненависти — Хотя, знаешь, это Неферпитоу убил Кайто. Да! Он истязал его тело, поиздевался над Кайто, разрушил наши мечты! Точно! Во всём лишь его вина!  
  
      При этих словах Гон не сдерживается и сжимает руку так сильно, словно пытаясь сломать кость. Киллуа слышит противный хруст. Резкая ноющая боль в руке даёт о себе знать, он морщится, но старается не подавать виду, сохраняя хладнокровие.  
  
      Наёмный убийца привык к подобной боли, он не боится физических истязаний, скорее его пугает осознание, что тем, кто сломал ему руку, был Гон, тот самый Гон, его лучший друг, всегда защищающий своих друзей на поле боя. Золдик нервно дёргается, но на этот раз Фрикс стискивает его плечи и прислоняет к стене. Киллуа интуитивно выпускает когти и приставляет их к шее Гона. Он не готов убить друга, но тем самым хочет привести того в чувства. Брюнет всё с таким же пустым взглядом смотрит на свою шею. От острых когтей Киллуа, чуть надавивших на кожу, стекает струйка крови. Но, кажется, не обративший на это предупреждение никакого внимания Фрикс продолжает сдерживать мальчика за плечи.  
  
      — Хотя, что я сделал, чтобы спасти Кайто? Ничего! Абсолютно! Лишь надеялся! Уверял себя в том, что с ним всё хорошо! Отворачивался от очевидного! — Гон закрывает глаза, его переносица сходится в морщинах. А затем он резко кричит — Я и ты… Мы оба — убийцы!  
  
      Киллуа никак не реагирует. Он слушает исповедь Гона, опустив голову и не пытаясь перебить. Фрикс не видит реакции Золдика, но он обескуражен таким поведением. Несмотря на то, что тот давно мог убить обидчика, пепельный продолжает стоять, надеясь, что, выговорившись, Гон придёт в себя. Мальчик удивлён, но от такого равнодушия со стороны друга тело начинает дрожать от гнева с новой силой, и тогда Киллуа инстинктивно отпихивает брюнета и делает несколько шагов назад.  
  
      — Поступай как знаешь. Но своими стенаниями ты ничего не изменишь, Гон. Если хочешь, можешь отыграться на мне. Я привык к физической боли. Так что если тебе от этого полегчает, хоть избей. Так же, как недавно позволил избить себя Кайто. — Жестоко отчеканивает Киллуа, с вызовом вперившись суровым взглядом лазурных глаз в лицо лучшего друга. Но слова, которые были призваны отрезвить того, стали лишь большим подспорьем его гневу.  
  
       — Да, прямо сейчас ты мне очень нужен. — Твёрдо говорит Гон, позволяя тронуть губы холодной и жуткой улыбке.  
  
       — Гон… о чём ты сейчас говоришь? — Киллуа сглатывает, он делает несколько поспешных шагов назад. Мальчика лихорадит от жуткой улыбки, несвойственной невинному ребёнку. Он не успевает понять, как уже вжимается всем телом в холодный кафель, думая о том, чтобы этот припадок прекратился. Гон глубоко вздыхает, тяжёлой поступью идя по направлению к другу.  
  
      — Киллуа, успокойся и терпи! — приказывает Гон, со стуком впечатав ладонь в кафельную плиту рядом с его лицом. Глаза Киллуа расширяются, в их лазурите плескается неуверенность и печаль. Он не может смириться с тем, что этот жестокий и резкий человек и есть тот самый невинный Гон. Киллуа начинает паниковать, сильнее вжавшись во вспотевшую от влажности стену и терпя холодный озноб по коже.  
  
      — Да о чём ты вообще говоришь?! — нервно кричит Золдик, ударив уцелевшей рукой по протянутой ладони, пытающейся коснуться его щеки — Прекрати это сейчас же!  
Гон несколько секунд обескуражено смотрит на ладонь, а затем резко преграждает путь к бегству обеими руками, вжатыми в стену. Киллуа недовольно цыкает, когда брюнет стискивает его запястья для того, чтобы помешать снова ударить Фрикса и избавиться от хвата.  
  
      — Мне это необходимо… поэтому… я знаю, что это можешь быть только ты. — В глазах Киллуа плескается ужас. Впервые в жизни он кого-то боится, помимо своего брата. Главным образом потому, что восприятие по-детски невинного и доброго Гона кардинально меняется за какие-то считанные минуты. В реалистичное мировоззрение мальчика впервые проникают иррациональные мысли. Он никогда и не мог подумать, что захочет поверить в то, что друг одержим демоном.  
  
      — Гон, что с тобой? Отпусти меня сейчас же! — Киллуа психует, пытаясь вывернуться из железной хватки. Это бесполезно. Он знает, что если попробует противостоять Гону, ненароком убьёт лучшего друга. Несмотря на всю курьёзность ситуации, которую Киллуа не мог представить даже в самых страшных снах, Гон всё ещё оставался его другом. Осознание этого мешает сопротивляться. Но даже так Фрикс слишком силен физически. Киллуа ничего не может ему противопоставить.  
  
      Ногти до крови впиваются в бледную кожу. Гон вдавливает запястья мальчика в стену, причиняя неимоверную боль, и наклоняется к его лицу так близко, что их кончики носа соприкасаются. Киллуа может чувствовать прерывистое и горячее дыхание на коже. Но в этот момент близость вызывает лишь отвращение. Мальчик снова изворачивается, ударив Фрикса ногой в колено. Лицо Гона искажается в агонии, но хвата он не ослабляет и настойчиво впивается в губы Золдика, грубо кусая и терзая их. Это не поцелуй, а животное касание плоти. Киллуа цепенеет, мычит, сопротивляясь ещё сильнее. Гон отпускает его запястье, запустив руку в пепельные волосы, грубо заставляет приникнуть ближе, углубляя этот бездушный, полный похоти, поцелуй.  
  
      — Мммммм…  
  
      Киллуа собирает всю силу в кулак, ударив того в живот. Гон отстраняется, со злостью во взгляде смотря на распылённое и ярко-пунцовое лицо друга. Золдик касается губ. Они кровоточат и болят, на кончике языка отдаёт металлом, в носу стоит настойчивый запах крови и трав.  
  
      — Я не буду повторять: приди в себя уже! — громко кричит Киллуа, пытаясь достучаться до сознания друга. Но хладнокровное лицо Фрикса и его взгляд, с ненавистью прожигающий мальчика, не на шутку обескураживают, давая осознать: Гон не в своём уме. Он буквально сходит с ума. Прямо сейчас это неистовое желание отыграть свою злость на ком-то толкает его на необдуманные действия.  
  
      — Киллуа, ты мне нужен. — Спокойно повторяет он, хотя в голосе слышатся опасные нотки. Прежде пытающийся сохранять хладнокровие Золдик нервно протирает окровавленные губы ладонью и поворачивается в сторону выхода, дабы закончить этот бессмысленный спектакль. Но вместо этого Гон перекрывает выход, с силой толкая его в сторону душа. Мальчик не выдерживает и ничком падает на холодный пол; из-за одежды, промокшей под холодной струёй, тело дрожит как осиновый лист, он чувствует резкую боль в рёбрах от падения на бок. На секунду замешкавшись, Золдик тут же понимает свою ошибку. Гон нагибается к нему и заламывает руки за спину. Киллуа морщится от неприятия, когда губы Фрикса касаются тонкой кожи шеи, прикусывают её до кровавых следов, оставляют засосы до синюшных кровоподтёков.  
  
      — Гон, что ты творишь? — голос Киллуа срывается на крик, он пытается остановить друга, но обезумевший от гнева Фрикс утешает себя таким отвратительным способом. Кажется, в этот момент тот даже ничего не слышит.  
  
      — Слушай, Киллуа… эта боль ничто по сравнению с тем, что чувствовал Кайто, верно? — беспомощно бормочет Гон, ища оправдания своей жестокости. Киллуа морщится, закрывает глаза, пытаясь выждать момента, когда друг отвлечётся и освободит руки. Между тем мальчик продолжает тщетные попытки освободиться от оков, упершись ногами в грудь брюнета. Гон всё же отпускает одну руку Золдика, пытаясь стянуть с него шорты, но в этот момент Киллуа решительно бьёт кулаком в челюсть. Гон сплёвывает кровью; на подбородке виднеется след от удара, его лицо вновь искажается в гневе. Брюнет с приложенной силой даёт Киллуа размашистую пощёчину. Мальчик не выдерживает, ударившись о стену виском. В глазах мутнеет, обзор размывается. Киллуа подташнивает, он пытается сохранить равновесие, но обмякает, поддерживая тело ладонями, упёршимися в пол.  
  
      — Гон, прекрати… — еле слышно бормочет мальчик, но брюнет не слышит этих просьб. Вместо этого Фрикс резким движением стягивает с него шорты и боксеры до колен, оставляя зябнуть в одной майке.  
  
      В этот момент пепельный закрывает глаза. Всё вокруг становится нереальным, будто вымышленным. То, что происходит сейчас, всего лишь дурной сон. Если он провалится в небытие, кошмар точно должен закончиться. Когда мальчик вернётся в реальность, там будет ждать Гон, который улыбнётся и скажет:  _«Киллуа, мы точно вернём Кайто!»._  
  
      Гон больше не говорит ни слова. Вместо этого отточено и больно кусает плечи, руки, шею, оставляя на алебастровой коже как можно больше следов от укусов и засосов. Брюнет словно самец, помечающий добычу, он даже не брезгует зализывать ранки, увлажняя их языком. Рассудком Киллуа понимает, что просто обязан сопротивляться, но пограничное сознание не даёт ничего сделать; лишь беспомощно ожидать окончания пытки. Его голова болит, разрывается, по виску стекает кровь. Он уверен, что после такого удара несомненно следует сотрясение мозга. Мальчик ощущает, как слюна перемешивается с чем-то тёплым, и непроизвольно проводит языком по разбитым губам, чувствуя металлический привкус. И тогда до него наконец доходит осознание: это его собственная кровь. Гон продолжает дерзко и больно кусать разбитые губы Киллуа, углубляет поцелуй, сплетая их языки подобно змеям. Запах и привкус крови лишь усиливается, вызывая тошноту. Прилив резкой боли отрезвляет мальчика, и он вновь отпихивает друга от себя. Почти уползая прочь, Киллуа пытается подняться на ноги, но Гон с силой ухватывается за щиколотку. На этот раз падение оказывается более болезненным. Пепельноволосый мальчик ударяется подбородком о пол. Из глаз невольно брызжут слёзы. Его больше ничего не волнует: ни ушибы и кровоподтёки, ни сотрясение мозга, ни разбитый и вспухший подбородок. Прямо сейчас ему лишь хочется вырваться из цепких лап Фрикса, подмявшего наёмного убийцу под себя. Лицо Гона расплывается в глазах Золдика, его зрение всё ещё не нормализовалось. Друг тоже выглядит ужасно: под глазами круги, щека распухла от ударов Кайто, лицо и тело испещрены шрамами и ссадинами, он весь в кровоподтёках также и от ударов Киллуа. Но боль уже не может отрезвить его. Гон впал в неистовство, находится на пути невозврата. Золдик закрывает глаза, поджимает губы, веки дрожат, но он сдерживается, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо сейчас. Мальчик всё ещё пытается пребывать в здравом рассудке, но уже сейчас начинает ломаться под натиском столь жестокой реальности.  
  
      В голове Киллуа по-прежнему помехи. Она кружится так, что вся душевая вращается как чёртова карусель. Невероятный холод знобит кожу, тело покрывается мурашками. Всё происходит будто в замедленной съёмке. Одним резким толчком Гон входит внутрь. Он не заботится о подготовке, о медленном плавном проникновении, попросту насилуя тело; это не больше чем животная случка, чтобы выпустить пар, жестче, чем занятия сексом в традиционном понимании, совершенно не похоже на занятие любовью.  
  
      Голос Киллуа срывается до хрипа, разум разрывается, вспыхивает, теряется под приливом неожиданных чувств. Он истощён не только физически, но и ментально. Вместе с этим раздирающим горло воплем приходят слёзы, которые тот больше не в состоянии сдерживать. Затуманенное сознание не даёт успокоиться, между тем в глазах по-прежнему стоит кровавая рябь, к горлу с новой силой подступает тошнота. Слёзы смешиваются с холодными каплями душа, он даже не может сказать точно, плачет или нет.  
  
      Всё тело буквально содрогается от резких движений. Гон не даёт ни секунды, чтобы привыкнуть к ним. Напротив, просто механически вколачивается внутрь, полностью заполняя внутренности мальчика, каждую клеточку его организма. Эти жёсткие толчки заставляют кричать от боли и волны новых ощущений. Гон продолжает в быстром темпе двигать бёдрами и шептать что-то, но уши Киллуа больше не воспринимают ни единого звука. Его разум также находится на грани краха. Мальчика одолевает непреодолимое ощущение грусти и ненависти к себе и другу. В одно время сердце трещит по швам, кровоточит от мысли о том, что его используют как средство для удовлетворения. В другое же — тело начинает невольно восторгаться от этой животной резкости, от противоречия между агонией и эйфорией. Киллуа даже противно думать об этом, поэтому он всеми силами старается забыться в себе.  
  
      Ещё немного, и он не выдержит… Как только всё закончится, душа точно сломается. Но прямо сейчас ещё есть секунды, когда можно просто провалиться в забытье.  
  
      Но Киллуа не может не думать об этом. Он прекрасно способен воспринять все неприятные ощущения, электрическим импульсом проходящие по коже: и грубые резкие толчки Гона, забивающего внутренности, и трение нагого тела о кафель, и моросящие кожу холодные капли воды. Казалось, каждое движение Гона сочетается с гулким биением сердца в груди. Золдик находится на грани, балансирует у пропасти, он всё ещё пытается вырваться из цепких лап хищника, извиваясь и крутясь, но этому препятствует Фрикс, нависший тяжёлой тушей.  
  
      И вот после нескольких грубых вторжений внутрь мальчик перестаёт сопротивляться, лишь откидывает голову, закрыв глаза, из уголков которых продолжают стекать слёзы горечи.  
  
      Если бы это был не Гон, а кто-то другой, ему бы не было так больно.  
  
      Если бы это был не Гон, он, скорее всего, уже давно убил этого человека.  
  
      Если бы это был не Гон, его сердце бы не трещало по швам, не обливалось кровью от причинённой боли.  
  
      В голове повторяется одно и то же:  
  
       _«Почему? Почему? Почему? Почему? Почему?»_  
  
      Почему всё так обернулось? Кто виноват в перемене его друга? Враги? Или он сам в том, что не смог поддержать Гона?  
  
      Кто этот человек, столь жестокий и равнодушный к стенаниям друзей? Это Гон? Тот самый Гон, приходящий на выручку, обещавший Киллуа всегда быть вместе несмотря ни на что?  
  
      Кто это?  
  
      Вся реальность отходит для него на второй план. Он слышит звуки фрикций и низкие стоны, которые вырываются из горла. Тело мальчика стремительно теряет прежнюю силу, а резь по коже становится отчётливее. Он как и прежде не способен сдерживать слёзы, которые подобно водопаду орошают лицо.  
  
       _«Всё равно. Это хуже, чем смерть»._  
  
      Гон отпускает его, переворачивает, держа за талию, и снова входит. Его движения становятся жёстче и яростнее, но проникновение плавней. Золдик медленно начинает привыкать к ним, хотя эта грубость всё ещё приносит дискомфорт и бросает в жар. Фрикс продолжает вбиваться внутрь, с силой прижимая лицо мальчика в полу и заставляя прогибаться под ним. И вот, когда Гон резко останавливается, то бесцеремонно изливает всю сперму внутрь, и его горло издаёт животный рык. Густая горячая жидкость стекает по бледным бёдрам, покрывает белую майку, когда друг выходит из него и выплёскивает остатки, смешивается с каплями воды. Киллуа ослаблено падает на пол, не в силах пошевелиться. Он видит, как эта отвратительная липкая смесь семени и воды касается кожи. Это так противно и унизительно, что ему хочется разрыдаться.  
  
      — Отпусти меня. — Безо всяких эмоций в голосе равнодушно выговаривает Киллуа, пытаясь встать, но Гон продолжает сжимать бледную руку. Мальчик хочет держать себя под контролем, но уверен, что уже сломан. Фрикс лишь отрицательно мотает головой, говоря, что этого мало — Прекрати…  
  
      Киллуа произносит это почти на выдохе. Несмотря на то, что чаша терпения уже переполнена, Гон продолжает издеваться, эгоистично используя его как какую-то игрушку. Золдик почти прекращает дышать; все надежды на то, что это не может быть Гон, сейчас сломаны этим жестоким и эгоистичным поступком.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что всё тело Киллуа нещадно ноет, Гон не удосуживается дать хотя бы минуты отдыха. Он не говорит, что собирается сделать, лишь бесцеремонно хватает мальчика за волосы, притягивая к себе и заставляя вобрать его член во всю длину. Киллуа мычит: друг продолжает делать нечто вопиющее. Когда Гон кончает в рот, то заставляет проглотить всё до последней капли, и целует его, пробуя отвратительную смесь своей спермы, крови и слюны на вкус.  
  
      И затем снова проникает внутрь. На этот раз ломая и душу Киллуа. Девственное тело стонет и ноет при каждом неосторожном движении. Ссадины и укусы жгут кожу под напором воды. Затуманенное сознание отказывается воспринимать реальность такой, какая она есть. Гон ритмично покачивается, проникая внутрь. Эти движения становятся плавными и привычными, но всё ещё причиняют грубую боль при трении. На этот раз Киллуа стонет всё громче, поддаваясь этому похотливому желанию. Ему противно от того, что получает хоть какое-то удовольствие от грубого насилия своего тела, но он не может ничего с собой поделать. Эйфория от этих жёстких толчков проистекает не только из вожделения, но и из осознания, что всё это творит с ним именно Гон. И хотя это всё грубо, отвратительно, низменно, мальчик не может ничего поделать с сердцем, гулко бьющимся в груди. Именно поэтому, когда внутренности в очередной раз заполняются горячей спермой, Киллуа прерывисто кашляет, и его рвёт от отвращения. Мальчик падает на землю, скребёт пол руками, сходит с ума от этого омерзительного чувства, переполняющего мысли. Тело по-прежнему саднит, а сердце ноет от тоски и скорби.  
  
      Гона сильно штормит. Он старается держаться на ногах, но не выдерживает и падает на пол, потеряв сознание. Выглядит он столь же ужасно, как и Киллуа. Копна волос взлохмачена, лицо покрыто синяками и кровоподтеками. Но Золдик не может помочь бессознательному другу. Он лихорадочно пытается прийти в себя после произошедшего, пустым взглядом смотря на стену. Через несколько минут мальчик полностью ломается. Он вопит от непереносимой тоски и грусти, по лицу струятся горячие слёзы, мальчик наконец осознаёт, насколько больно чувствовать предательство со стороны лучшего друга. Ему холодно как никогда. Причина не только в ледяной воде, но и в окаменевшем сердце. Наконец Киллуа больше не может плакать. В голове остаются мысли об отвращении к своему ослабевшему и грязному телу, которым воспользовались подобно кукле. Он чувствует себя хуже подстилки, использованной вещью, которую определили на свалку.  
Гон сломал в нём всё: тело, сердце, душу, дружбу, надежду, гордость, раскромсав личность, заставляя низменно пасть в собственных глазах. Никто и никогда не опускал Киллуа столь низко, не причинял такой неимоверной боли, из-за которой он мог сломаться. Телесные наказания и физические нагрузки семьи больше не причиняли абсолютно никакого дискомфорта. Травля ядом, пытки и тренировки больше не казались чем-то ужасным, если сравнить это с тем, что сделал с ним Гон.  
  
      Киллуа медленно поднимает бессознательное тело Гона, обтирает его полотенцем, поспешно натягивает на него боксеры, одевается сам, отводит бессознательного Фрикса в гостиную, положив на диван и накрыв пледом.  
  
      Сам же он вновь отправляется в ванную. Несмотря на то, что тело по-прежнему саднит, Золдик растирает болящие места мочалкой, пытаясь смыть с себя все следы прикосновений Гона. Его кожа краснеет, руки и ноги нещадно ноют. Он мог очистить своё тело от крови и спермы, но ничего не может поделать с тем, что горячее семя Гона всё ещё бурлит внутри. От этих мыслей Киллуа просто тошнит. Он не хочет смотреть на себя в зеркало; он не желает даже видеть отвратительное убогое лицо сломанной куклы, не может связывать свою душу с грязным и порочным телом, отзывающимся удовольствием на изнасилование.  
  
      Киллуа отбрасывает вещи в корзину с грязным бельём, переодевается в пахнущую свежестью белую майку и шорты, касается сломанной руки, доходит до спальни, падая на мягкую перину, утыкается носом в подушку, продолжая безудержно рыдать от безысходности.  
  
      Он касается живота, чувствуя тепло Гона, по-прежнему бурлящее внутри него. От этого ощущения, напоминающего о произошедшем, он чувствует себя мучительно ослабевшим.  
  
      Киллуа во второй раз в своей жизни счастлив, что родился мальчиком. В первый раз — когда пришло осознание, что только мальчик сможет вытерпеть жестокие пытки семьи. Во второй раз — когда Гон воспользовался им как расходным материалом, как какой-то бездушной куклой.  
  
      Ему даже страшно подумать, что бы было, если бы он родился женщиной.  _Если Гон сломает его ещё снова и снова… что тогда…?_  
  


***

  
  
      Ближе к вечеру Гон приходит в себя. Он не хочет даже входить в спальню, но через некоторое время всё же с понурым видом заходит внутрь. Киллуа не обращает на него никакого внимания, продолжая делать вид, что спит.  
  
      — Киллуа, что мне теперь делать? — задаёт очевидный вопрос Гон, опустив голову. Золдик не реагирует, продолжая сохранять безмолвную тишину — Прости меня за то, что я… вспылил.  
  
      Гон не может подобрать слов. Услышав это подобие извинений, Киллуа привстаёт, смотря на него равнодушным взглядом лазурных глаз.  
  
      — Ничего. Я привык к подобной боли. — Он произносит это с отчуждением, абсолютно несвойственным мальчику. Гон теряется под таким ответом и замолкает — Это нормально.  
  
      Фрикс опускает голову ещё ниже. Он не знает, какие слова подобрать, чтобы хотя бы как-то заглушить свой отвратительный поступок. На глаза подступают слёзы, а руки дрожат, но брюнет быстро берёт себя под контроль, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
  
      — Не говори таких вещей. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе вреда… — высказывается Гон, всё же теряясь, когда произносит последнюю фразу. Киллуа усмехается, подвергая сомнению его слова.  
  
      — Но всё же причинил, ведь так? Говорю же — ничего. Я привык к боли. — Повторяет Киллуа, пытаясь убедить самого себя, несмотря на то, что голос дрожит, и он смыкает губы. Он выглядит уставшим и разбитым. Гон мотает головой от ужаса и противоборства эмоциям. Мальчик подходит ближе и пытается коснуться щеки Золдика, но Киллуа остро реагирует на этот порыв заботы. Его глаза расширяются, в них плещется ужас, губы сжимаются в одну линию и предательски дрожат. Он в панике бьёт друга по руке и обнимает себя, пытаясь усмирить лихорадку. Вся напускная уверенность теряется под неосторожным движением Гона, и мальчик теряет самоконтроль, закусывает губу до крови, сдерживая порыв зарыдать.  
  
      И чувствует как Гон, несмотря на протест, сжимает его в объятиях. Киллуа пытается выпутаться, но тот прижимает к себе всё той же стальной хваткой, на этот раз преисполненной нежностью и сожалением. Золдик не выдерживает, утыкается в плечо Фрикса, его тело содрогается в плаче.  
  
      — Лжец. Тебе же сейчас так больно. — Горько выдыхает Гон, понимая, что совершил непоправимый поступок и сломал прежде невозмутимого Киллуа. Он бережно кладёт руку на его макушку и начинает поглаживать. Возможно, хотя бы это станет лёгким обезболивающим для скорбящего сердца.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть трилогии "Ошибки прошлого". В ней не будет особого развития событий, считайте это предисловием к основному сюжету.  
> Произведение писалось под вдохновением от англоязычной работы "Диссонанс". Очень хотелось бы увидеть продолжение этой замечательной работы.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8045584


End file.
